Something Different
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: A Meredith and Derek story. My version of when they met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) **

**I have decided to write a fanfic about Mer and Der, because they are just so cute together! Anyways this starts all the way back in season 1. I have decided to start kind of the same way but sort of not, read and you'll soon catch on what I mean!**

**So please review and tell me what you think of this, because they will be the decider of whether or not ill continue the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

**WARNING! DO NOT READ IF RAPE AND ABUSE UPSET OR DISTURB YOU!**

* * *

Meredith Grey looked just like an average young woman as she walked through the Manhattan airport.

But on the inside she was scared shitless, tomorrow was her first day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Not only did she have to be good intern, she had to live up to the exceptionally high standards of her mother, Ellis Grey. Everyone expected Meredith to be just like her mum, in a way she was but in others, Ellis and Meredith couldn't be more different.

Meredith was running on autopilot, not taking much notice or care in anything she was doing. As she walked through the metal detectors it made a 'Beep Beep Beep' sound.

Meredith muttered "shit" under her breath and went back through the metal detector to remove her belt which she somehow magically had forgotten she was wearing!

Once again Meredith walked through the metal detector, and once again it went "Beep Beep Beep".

Huffing and puffing Meredith went back through the metal detector and realised she would have to take her shoes off too, only just realising they had metal on them.

With her shoes and belt off Meredith made her way through the metal detector; however this time she didn't set it off. Thank god for that too otherwise Meredith would have lost it.

Meredith quickly put her belt and shoes on and made her way over to drop off her luggage. On her way to drop off her back Meredith lost her balance and landed on her back, banging her head on the very hard tiles.

To recover Meredith closed her eyes just for a second, just to get her composure back.

When she reopened her eyes, she almost had a heart attack! Because there standing above her was a ridiculously hot man, staring into her eyes! She had to be dreaming!

The man walked over to Meredith's side and carefully helped her sit up. Meredith realised she wasn't dreaming and with that she quickly jumped to her feet!

"Careful" the man quickly said, not wanting Meredith to pass out.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me up" said Meredith with a smile. She then quickly collected her things and once again started to make her way to drop off her luggage.

However this time she was not alone, the ridiculously hot man was following her, which caused her to become startled.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked hoping to get him to stop following her.

"I think I should escort you to the luggage drop off, just to make sure you really are alright" he kindly offered.

"No need, I'm fine" said Meredith and started to walk briskly away from the man.

The man did a little jog type hop with suitcase to catch up to Meredith "I insist" he replied sweetly.

Meredith thought it would be easier for him to take her there then he can be gone, done with. "if you insist" she replied in a harsh voice.

The man look kind of sad so Meredith quickly added "I've just been having a shit day, actually a shit week, so don't mind me. I'm Meredith by the way" she said while dragging her massive suitcase across the white tiles in the airport.

"Me too, I'm Derek" he said this with a smile making Meredith wonder.

They continued on their walk to the luggage drop off. Meredith didn't even know exactly where the luggage department was so she was kind of glad Derek was walking next to her.

"I hope you know where we are going?" half questioning, half statement made by Meredith.

"Of course, done it a million times" said Derek a little cocky.

After two more minutes of silent walking they were at the luggage drop off, luckily there were only a few people in line.

As Meredith and Derek got closer to the front of the line, Derek asked Meredith if she wanted to know a secret and Meredith replied with "sure" in a kind of interested tone.

Derek leaned into Meredith's ear and quietly whispered "I've never had sex with a stranger before, but so badly want too"

This made Meredith laugh but then she looked at him and realised he was dead set serious. Through her laughter Meredith asked "Are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

With a sly smile Derek replied "No not at all, just making a statement."

"Good because I don't do strangers" said Meredith a bit too loudly and people around them all turned to look at her.

They both remained silent once again as they neared the front of the line. Now it was Meredith's turn to ask Derek if he wanted to know a secret. Derek not knowing where she was going with this replied with "ok"

Meredith then leaned over to Derek's ear and whispered "I've always wanted to have plane sex". Then she walked away as she was at the front of the line and it was her turn to drop her luggage off. But before she got to the desk she turned around and wished Derek a good flight.

However Derek just stood at the front of the line in awe of this woman he had just met, she made Derek want to rip her clothes off her right then and there. But by the time Derek had gotten to through the luggage drop off Meredith was nowhere to be seen.

Meredith had wandered off to look in some shops before it was time to catch her plane. She didn't think anything of the conversation she had had with the man she had only met half an hour ago, seeing as she was never going to see him again.

Meredith lost track of time and realised that right that second she was supposed to be boarding her plane. And with that Meredith sprinted all the way to gate 46 and boarded her plane.

She loved flying but hates landing.

Quickly Meredith literally chucked her bag in the overhead compartment but once again for that day lost her balance, however she landed in her own seat but her head accidently landed in the crutch of the person she was sitting next to.

Meredith kept her eyes glued shut, she was too embarrassed to move, too embarrassed to even look at whoever her head was resting on.

After a few seconds she heard the person laugh and opened her eyes to see it was none other than Derek! Meredith quickly sat up and playfully slapped Derek in the arm because he was still laughing at her.

Meredith was jealous because Derek had the window seat.

Meredith started talking to the flight attendant because she wanted to avoid talking to Derek because she knew he would bring up the whole plane sex thing.

After they flight attendant left they both sat in silence for about half an hour until Meredith started to drift off to sleep with her head facing in Derek's direction.

Meredith couldn't sleep though because she could feel Derek's eyes glaring at her face. She quickly opened her eyes.

Derek was indeed facing Meredith just staring at her.

"What?" snapped Meredith.

Derek playfully said "Oh, I was just remembering the conversation we had a little earlier".

Meredith shut her eyes, and her face went red, she didn't really want to think about it.

Derek just laughed and cupped Meredith's face in his hands and waited for Meredith to open her eyes. She soon did, and when she did Derek was only centre metres away staring hard into her eyes.

Wow, he is so dreamy thought Meredith to herself. Then she did the one thing Derek was hoping for, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. Derek loved this, and moved his hands to the back of Meredith's neck making the kiss intensify.

Meredith pulled away quickly, resting her forehead against his. They stayed this way for a minute until Meredith whispered "So how about it? Plane sex?"

All Derek could do was nod his head, something about Meredith made him feel funny. He tingled all over when she kissed him and now the idea of plane sex had him excited and full of butterflies.

They both got up and Meredith led the way down to the bathroom while holding Derek's hand who was trailing behind her. Neither of them cared if anyone knew what they were about to do, all they cared about was the amazing and exciting sex!

**An hour and a half later**

They both exited from the bathroom sweaty. The female attendant gave them a raised eyebrow while the male attendant just winked at Derek.

Slightly embarrassed but not too fussed they sat back down in their seats to catch their breath. Neither of them speaking for a while, just enjoying the panting each other was doing.

Derek was the one to break the silence "that was the best sex I've ever had!"

"Me too" replied Meredith excitedly.

Just then the pilots voice came over the plane 'we are unable to land the plane for another hour, as the airport has accidently double booked. This means we will be running an hour behind schedule, sorry for the inconvenience.'

When Meredith heard this she swore, very loudly.

Derek looked sad "I'm not that bad of company am i?"

Meredith hadn't meant to come off that way, so she quickly reassured him "No, it's not you. I am going to miss my shrink appointment that's all."

Derek just raised his eyebrows "Really? A shrink?"

Meredith looked taken back by this "Hey, I have problems and my shrink is the only person that I can talk too, you don't know how lonely my life is", once Meredith said this she looked away not wanting to feel stupid.

"It's ok" reassured Derek, "How about I will be your shrink for today then?"

"Really?" asked Meredith quite surprised.

"Yes, really." Replied Derek

"Be warned, my life is pretty messy" said Meredith

"I can handle anything" quickly replied Derek.

So off Meredith went, without using names or telling Derek what she does, she told him about how everyone at her new job thinks her bloody brilliant mum who they all know is away travelling; when really she is at a nursing home because she has severe Alzheimer's.

Then she goes on to tell about how much she loves her sister Grace so much despite Grace being so much better than her.

Then lastly Meredith tells Derek that when she was a kid she was abused by father and that he raped her several times. However her father only ever hurt Meredith because she was ugly and useless and never touched Grace because she was so hot and amazing!

Meredith told Derek that when she told her mum about her father abusing her, her mother however didn't believe her and told her father what she had said. When her father found this out he stabbed Meredith with a knife in her lower left side of her stomach, and she showed Derek the massive scar she has now. Luckily her father is currently in jail.

While Meredith told all of this to Derek he remained silent and didn't say a word. But as soon as she finished talking Derek lifted up the arm rest between them and pulled Meredith into a hug because she looked like she was about to cry.

Meredith half sat, half lying on Derek with her head resting on his stomach. She stayed this way for a while, not wanting to move because for once in a long time she didn't feel alone and scared.

Still lying on Derek's chest, Meredith looked into Derek's eyes and said "pinkie promise me, you won't say a word to anyone; because in Seattle, gossip is everything."

Derek could tell that she needed reassurance so he linked pinkies with her and said "sure".

After that Meredith sat up in her own seat as they were about to land, the part she hated most.

"I hate landing, it scares the shit out of me" she said to Derek point blankly.

Derek could tell just by the sound of her voice she was scared so he linked his fingers with hers and didn't take them away until the plane had fully stopped.

They both left the plane together after a long and strange flight.

They picked up their luggage and got in a taxi together which was insisted by Derek.

Once they arrived at Meredith's, Derek wanted to be a gentleman so he walked Meredith to her door.

"See you around sometime" said Meredith while unlocking her front door.

"Hopefully" said Derek as he started to make his way back to the taxi.

But before Derek got back to the taxi he turned around and ran back to Meredith. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It only lasted for a minute because Derek had to leave. But before Derek left he whispered to Meredith "You are beautiful, don't ever let anyone tell you differently" while gently stroking her face with his thumb. With that Derek turned around and left.

Meredith walked inside her house and looked around, and realised how bloody tired she was. She walked over to the couch and lay down and was out within seconds.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_ woke Meredith from her sleep. She fumbled around in her pocket for her phone trying to turn her alarm off. It was 3am and she was still bloody exhausted seeing as she got home around 10 last night.

Meredith quickly got ready and left for work, not wanting to be late on her first day.

Arriving at the hospital Meredith went to the room with all of the other interns and said her quick hellos. Bailey, also known as 'The Nazi' came over and told Meredith the chief wanted to speak to her and when she was done there to meet her back in room 239.

Meredith quickly made her way to the chief's office, who she knew as Richard or Dr Webber.

She knocked on the door and he welcomed her in.

"Meredith it's so good to see you, I just wanted to say a quick hello to you" said Richard ever so nicely.

"Hey, aww I'm so nervous but excited" said Meredith while sitting down quietly.

After about 10 minutes in the chief's office Meredith left to find Bailey. She went to room 239 but Bailey wasn't in there. She walked a little bit down the corridor and fond Bailey in room 242.

Bailey seen Meredith enter "So nice of you to join us Grey" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry" muttered Meredith.

Meredith made her way around the other side of the patient's bed to get a better look. When she got there, she looked around to see what going on. She saw that the other interns were there and they all looked ever so nervous.

Then she looked and Bailey who just looked scary.

Then she looked to the other side of the patient and there stood Derek, the man she was hoping she wouldn't have to see again. He hadn't looked up yet so he hadn't noticed Meredith was there. All Meredith could do was mutter "shit" while still staring at Derek or now known as Dr Shepherd.

This got Derek's attention but it also got Baileys too "What was that Grey?"

"Nothing" replied Meredith quickly.

Derek had completely lost focus now, he just stood there staring at Meredith and Meredith was staring back. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds and Derek did that sly smile that he always does. Luckily no one was paying attention, so no one else seen this exchange.

Then they all left the patients room. Once out of the room Derek grabbed Meredith's hand pulled her to the side for a second so they could talk.

"shit, shit, shit" was all Meredith could say.

"Well look who it is" said Derek trying to be cute.

All Meredith could do was just stare at him, until Derek leaned in and playfully whispered in Meredith's ear "Hey, you know what else I want to try? Elevator sex"

Meredith just laughed and said "you're dreaming"

Derek quickly smiled and added "You'll love it!"

And with that Meredith turned and ran to catch up with the others who were down the end of the corridor now. She walked with the others for a second before turning around to look back down the corridor at Derek. She looked into his dreamy eyes but quickly turned back around not knowing how long she is going to be able to resist him.

Derek just stood there in the corridor speechless, amazed and that's when Derek knew that he wanted Meredith Grey.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? Was it any good? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone (:**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter, school has started again and I've already got a million assignments! **

**So I haven't actually got planned where I am going to go in this chapter so it'll be a surprise to me as much as it is to you. **

**Thanks for a couple lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

* * *

Ever since Meredith found out that Derek was her attending she had put every dirty thought she had ever had about him out of her head! He was her attending and nothing would happen between them ever again!

However he was pretty irresistible, with that cute smile, and his curly hair… Argh Meredith just couldn't get Derek out of her head!

So she had decided she would avoid him unless it was work related, yes avoiding was Meredith's strong suit.

The first couple of hours of work for Meredith passed in a blur.

Whereas the first couple of hours of work for Derek seemed like he was watching paint dry, yes he loved his job but right now all he wanted to do was look at Meredith. She was all he could think about all day.

Meredith was still only half paying attention to Bailey because she was too busy thinking about this major coincidence. However Meredith still managed to hear Bailey murmur that Richard and Adele were having a rough patch. Meredith decided she would give Richard a hug the next time she saw even though she wasn't the hugging type.

Meredith intently studied her fellow interns.

Izzie was defiantly a people's person, and if she wasn't careful she would become too close to her patients which is always a bad thing.

George seemed like a nice guy well on the outside anyways, kind of nerd, and Meredith had a slight inkling that there was a chance he was gay?

Alex was an ass on the outside but maybe on the inside he was a good guy? Who knows?

Then there was Cristina, a freak who absolutely loved medicine but she defiantly was a people's person and was crap at showing emotions. Meredith thought that she and Cristina would be best friends they were exactly alike each other.

Just as they had finished doing rounds, Meredith spotted Richard sitting down on a chair in the waiting room not too far away. With that Meredith quickly said "Bailey I need to speak to the chief" and walked away.

Meredith quietly sat in the chair next to Richard and remained silent hoping Richard would be first to break the silence.

When he didn't speak Meredith decided she needed to "why didn't you tell me?"

Richard just mumbled "Huh?" with a confused look on his face.

"About you and Adele?" continued Meredith.

"Oh I umm….. Didn't know you would want to know." babbled Richard quietly.

Meredith looked slightly taken back by this but tried not to let Richard know "Oh, of course I would, you're like a father to me Richard." said Meredith gently.

"Ah, I'm sorry Meredith I just didn't want to worry you" Richard offered.

Just then they were both interrupted with Bailey's squawking "Grey, get over here now!"

Meredith stood up slightly scared but Richard also stood up and hugged Meredith which took her by surprise. He quietly whispered "You know Bailey is the softest person here."

All Meredith could do was laugh.

She quickly went over to join Bailey and the others not realising that Derek too had also joined them.

"sorry" mumbled Meredith under her breath while looking at Bailey who had a very angry look on her face.

Meredith looked away and glanced at the others and of course he just had to be standing there right then with them.

"Lead the way Dr Shepherd" said Bailey quite forcefully causing Derek to jump.

"Sure" he offered with a knowing smile.

Then he quickly turned and led the 6 of us down to a patient's room.

Standing there while Derek talked Meredith felt strange and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it because Derek was in the room?

Just then she went **'Beep Beep Beep'** who on earth would be paging her she thought? It's her first bloody day here.

Quickly glancing at her pager, it was the chief and it was a 911. Ahh! What could Richard want now?

With that Meredith quietly whispered in Bailey's ear "I've gotta go, it's the chief". Bailey just nodded and Meredith quickly left the room.

The whole time Derek was wondering where on earth she was going to? What could be so important she had to leave while he was talking to them?

Meredith quickly made her way to the chief's office.

She knocked once before Richard told her to come in.

"What is it?" said Meredith as she took a seat in front of his desk.

Richard looked surprised by her sudden bluntness "Oh it's umm.." he didn't know what to say.

Meredith suddenly looked serious "is something wrong?" she asked hoping to all hell that he wouldn't say anything that had to do with her sister Grace.

"Kind of but nothing to do with Grace" he said as if reading her mind.

"Oh well than what?" said Meredith knowing that the news couldn't that bad.

It took Richard a while to reply not knowing how to tell Meredith about the news he had just received from Grace.

So the silence took over, Richard not knowing what to say and Meredith not really wanting him to continue.

Finally Richard broke the silence "it's your dad he…."

He was abruptly cut off by Meredith "His not my dad" she numbly.

"Ok but his being released from jail tomorrow. I was talking to Grace on the phone just before, she wanted me to tell you to be careful because Grace thinks he might come after you again." said Richard point blankly.

Meredith just sat there in the chair shell shocked not knowing what to say or do.

She never thought this day would actually come when her father would be released from jail.

Still she didn't think that he would come after her, not again. She didn't think she could handle it.

"Are you going to be okay?" said Richard bringing Meredith out of her thoughts.

"Ah yeah I guess." And with that Meredith stood and left the room.

She needed to get outside so she headed straight for the elevator still in shell shock.

Stepping into the elevator she felt her whole world shift, was her world about to be turned upset down.

Meredith was hoping for a peaceful ride down the elevator, but being Seattle Grace Hospital that was never going to happen because just as the elevator door was shutting in stepped the last person in the world that she wanted to see.

Derek Shepherd.

Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, prayed Meredith.

She had no such luck.

"Where did you get paged to? Interns don't usually get paged on their first day. Was it the chief?" asked Derek suspiciously.

All Meredith could do was nod.

However that slight nod seemed to send Derek into overdrive.

"So you and Richard are a couple I take it?" said Derek furiously.

What was he thinking Meredith thought? You could tell he was new because everyone knew that Richard was like a father to Meredith.

"Shut up Derek" said Meredith annoyed by the fact that Derek would even think that. Yuck!

"But his like as old as your father!" Derek pointed out.

Meredith just remained silent she couldn't deal with Derek right now and it was kind of hilarious that Derek thought her and Richard were a couple but yet very frustrating.

Derek went to step out of the elevator but just before he did he said quite frankly "So that's the way it is." And off he shrugged.

As soon as the elevator was at the ground level Meredith ran outside the need for fresh air taking over.

How had this day turned so shit?

She knew her first day would be hard but seriously she didn't think it would turn out like this.

Her father was being released tomorrow, really?

Why had Grace not told her earlier?

Given her time to prepare?

Oh Meredith knew the answer to that, she knew Meredith would run.

But now Meredith can't she has begun her internship.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice behind "first day going shit for you too?" asked Cristina in an annoyed voice.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" said Meredith exhausted from the past couple of events that have taken place.

"Mmmm" mumbled Cristina.

Then they both stood in silence just letting their anger and frustration take over them.

Then they both turned and went back inside to continue on with their shift.

The rest of Meredith's day practically passed in a blur not noticing or taking in anything that Bailey was saying.

Meredith quickly made it to the locker room to get changed.

Alex was also in the locker room.

Noticing Meredith Alex let out nothing more than "What's up your ass?"

Meredith didn't even bother to reply instead she just got changed and made her way out to leave.

Deciding not to take the elevator this time, Meredith sprinted down two floors of stairs before getting to the second floor.

She knew she wasn't going to get out of the hospital without starting to cry so she went to a supply closet and collapsed.

Meredith just sat with her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly as she rocked back and forth, back and forth.

That's when it began.

The tears came and everything Meredith did wouldn't stop them so eventually she gave up trying to wipe them away.

So this is how her first day of work was. Shit.

She sat in the dark in that supply closet for god knows how long.

She was just so out of it.

It startled her when the door to the supply closet with such strong force.

She was lucky now that she had chosen to sit against the wall opposite the door.

The last man she had wanted to see right then and there entered the supply closet.

Had Derek known that she was in there?

Had Derek heard her crying?

She hoped not.

Derek looked frustrated and annoyed; it looked like he had come here to calm down himself.

Derek stood leaning against the door with his eyes closed and it wasn't until he heard crying coming from the corner of the room that he actually opened his eyes.

Was that Meredith crying? He couldn't exactly tell so he took a step closer. Yep it was Meredith.

"Meredith?" he said half questioning and half worried.

She didn't look up at him; she just sat there rocking back and forth crying.

Derek quickly went into comfort mode, he made his way over to Meredith and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he said in a tone full of worry.

Meredith tried to answer him but because she was crying too much it just came out as a mumble.

Derek wondered if he should go and get Richard seeing as Richard was her boyfriend and all.

But instead Derek just shifted closer to Meredith and wrapped his arm around her to stop her from moving back and forth.

He needed to calm her if he was going to figure out what was wrong.

"Shhhh" he said while gently stoking her hair.

Meredith's head was now resting on Derek's chest as he sat there with her trying to calm her.

After about ten minutes of sitting there with Derek all Meredith could say was "Richards not my boyfriend."

"Oh" was all Derek could say.

How had he read that wrong?

Derek waited a couple of minutes before trying to suss out what was wrong again "What's wrong?"

"My dad…." Was all Meredith could mumble before she started to tremble.

Her dad. Derek thought back to the plane when Meredith had told him about all that stuff about her dad. Had he shown back up in her life? Wasn't he still in jail?

Oh but then it dawned on him "Is he being released from jail?" asked Derek not really wanting to know the answer.

"Tomorrow" Meredith replied while still shaking.

Derek went straight into protective mode.

"I'm not gonna let him touch you, ill protect you." Derek said reassuringly

"Mmmmm" mumbled Meredith not really caring. She felt safe in his arms right there.

Derek and Meredith both just sat there for a while. Derek with his arms wrapped ever so tightly around Meredith, not that she was complaining though.

After a while Derek spoke up "you need to go home."

"Yeah" agreed Meredith but not making any move to get up.

After a minute Derek unwrapped his arms from Meredith and stood up.

He held out his hands to Meredith who accepted them slowly.

They both stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Derek moved his hand up to her face and gently wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks.

They both made their way down to the car park and then Derek being Derek insisted he drive her home.

She agreed not really wanting to drive herself.

They sat in silence all the way to Meredith's house.

Once there Meredith began to tremble, because her house long ago was the house that her father had hurt in, it would be so easy for him to come after her.

Derek noticing that she was trembling got out of the car and made his way around to Meredith's side.

He quickly opened her door, took off her seatbelt and picked her up knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to walk without falling.

But Meredith quickly began to protest "Put me down" she said kind of groggy.

However Derek didn't listen and carried her inside her house and took her to her bedroom with Meredith's instructions on where to go.

Derek carefully pulled back the doona on her bed and then gently place Meredith on the bed.

She quickly curled up into a ball but one of her hands was still gripping Derek's shirt tightly.

"Mer you need to let go." He said kind of sadly.

"Please don't leave me here alone" she whispered while still holding his shirt.

Derek nodded and climbed into bed next to Meredith.

She still hadn't let go of his shirt.

So there she lay cuddled up into Derek's chest. Derek instinctively wrapped his arms around Meredith to comfort her.

The last thing Meredith whispered before falling asleep was "I'm scared"

Had Derek heard her right?

Derek lay there wide awake wondering how his day could change so much.

* * *

**So there you go, chapter two.**

**Was it any good? Please review and tell me what you thought. I didn't get many reviews last time so I'm not sure if I am going to continue the story but if I do the next chapter will be Meredith's dad turning.**

**So if you want more just review (:**


End file.
